Of Associates and Couches
by JourneyoftheLost
Summary: Harvey comes into the office one morning only to find Mike asleep on his couch. Follow up to The Absence of Light.


**A/N: **Hello all! So some of you asked for this so here it is: the Harvey finding Mike asleep in his office. This is a continuation to my previous story _The Absence of Light_ it is not necessary to read that one first, but it might explain a few things. Okay on with the story. As always any mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own.

_Of Associates and Couches_

The day had started out like every other day for Harvey Specter. He woke up, went to the gym, ate breakfast, showered, and still managed to make it to work before eight.

The commute to work was no different from any other morning. There was a lot of traffic—it was rush hour after all—but the power was back on. The blackout that had hit the city over night left no evidence behind. It was almost as if it had never happened.

He entered the law offices of Pearson and Harding with his usual air of arrogance around him. The ride up the elevator was short and uneventful. As he exited the lift and walked down the hall, he smiled at everyone he passed, giving greetings to some.

"Good morning Donna," Harvey smiled as he reached his assistant's desk.

"Good morning Harvey," Donna didn't look up from her computer screen. "Are you aware that you have an associate passed out on your couch?"

"What?" the smile left Harvey's face.

"Mike. He is asleep in your office."

Harvey didn't say anything else to his assistant. He walked quickly into his office. He almost didn't want to believe Donna. Why would Mike do something as ridiculous as fall asleep in Harvey's office, on Harvey's couch? It seemed like an unusual thing to do, but this was Mike. Nothing that kid did fit into the category of 'usual'.

Harvey looked around and sure enough, there was Mike sound asleep on one of his office couches.

"Michael Ross, what exactly is going on here?" Harvey raised his voice to a level he believed would wake up the sleeping associate, but not disturb anyone in the offices closest to his.

He was rewarded with a groan from Mike. The young man was slowly, but surely waking up.

"Wha?" Mike let out with half open eyes.

"I said, what is going on here?" Harvey moved to stand over the other man.

Mike's eyes opened completely and Harvey could see that Mike was almost fully awake.

"What is going on here?" Mike looked a little intimidated by the man towering over him.

"I tripped," Mike mumbled.

"You tripped?" Harvey waited for an answer.

"I tripped," not the answer Harvey wanted.

"And that somehow caused you to sleep on my couch?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't trip onto the couch."

"Then how did you end up falling asleep there," Harvey was getting frustrated with Mike's short answers.

"It's sort of a long story."

"I have time."

Harvey heard a sigh come out of the associate's mouth. He used that moment to take a good look at Mike. The kid didn't look great. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his clothes were all wrinkled and Harvey was sure he could see dried blood on the side of Mike's head. A feeling of worry quickly passed through Harvey—he didn't let it show on his face.

"Well you see; I sort of have bad luck in the dark…" Mike began, not bothering to sit up.

"Your bad luck caused you to sleep on my couch?" Harvey sat down on a chair next to the couch.

"Indirectly. I was getting ready to leave last night when the power went out. I figured with my luck I would fall down the stairs trying to leave, but I didn't want to stay here all night so I decided to chance it. I never made it to the stairs. I came here to put the files I had been working on on your desk. When I turned to leave I tripped," with that Mike paused. He propped himself on his elbows and then proceeded to push himself up until he was sitting straight.

Harvey didn't miss the wince Make gave at his movements. He wasn't sure if it was because of the head wound of because of some other injury Mike had yet to tell him about.

"Okay, so you tripped over my desk. Is that how you got that gash on you head?" Harvey gestured to the bloodied area.

"I think my head hit the corner of the desk as I fell."

Harvey glanced over at his desk. It seemed unlikely that someone could trip over that and hit their head on it. The proportions just didn't seem to fit, but Mike hadn't made up his story.

"How did you manage to hit your head?"

"Just unlucky," Mike shrugged.

"Okay, so the desk beat you up," Harvey tried to hide his smirk as Mike scowled at that comment. "So hitting your head was why you decided to sleep on my couch?"

"That was part of it. I just felt a little dizzy so I figured I could still make it out of here. Then I tried to walk. The knock to my head must have pushed away the pain in my ankle. I didn't even know something was wrong with it until I tried to walk on it. At that point I knew that I was not going to be able to get out of here, so I moved to the couch. Then I guess I fell asleep."

"Does your ankle still hurt?"

"Wha?"

"Your ankle. You know the one you couldn't walk on yesterday? Does it still hurt?"

"Um. It throbs a bit."

"Lay down again. We need to take a look at it," Harvey stood up and moved next to Mike as the younger man adjusted himself on the couch.

When Mike had stopped moving Harvey reached over and carefully rolled up Mike's right pant leg. The ankle underneath was red and swollen and Harvey could already see the bruises starting to form.

Harvey sighed as he stood up. "I think we are going to have to take you to the hospital."

"The hospital? Why?"

"Well I seem to recall you hitting your head pretty good last night and your ankle needs to be looked at."

"My head is fine and my ankle will be after I put some ice on it."

Harvey looked at Mike as if he had just tried to convince him that there were fairies and leprechauns running—and flying—around his office.

"Listen Kid, you could either come to the hospital with me right now, or I can call an ambulance and they can take you. Either way you are going."

Harvey watched Mike think this over. For a second, he was worried Mike would fight him on this.

"Fine," the man mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good. Now can you walk or should I go find someone to carry you?"

Harvey smiled at the groan came out of Mike's mouth as he moved to make arrangements to get them to the hospital.

He decided that this time he would let the associate off the hook.


End file.
